


Breakfast in Bed

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: 23/24 year old gay girls, Cute, F/F, Fluff, gay fluff, just live they happy gay life, mabye married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel and Chloe have a sweet Breakfast in Bed.





	Breakfast in Bed

**Rachels POV:**

I wake up and feel an arm arround me, I turn my body and see how Chloe is snoring and sleeping. _Aww thats my girlfriend_ I think and make a pic with my phone beacuse Chloe looks always soo cute wehn she sleeps. I stand carfully up and look at the clock "7.30 am" it says, thats not so early for me but way too early for my sleeping beauty. I get dressed and walk to the bakery near our flat, I put my ear Phones In and listen to some radio songs, the walk from Chloe and mine flat is not so long to the bakery. I put my ear Phones out and walk in "Goodmorning" I say and walk over to the counter. "Goodmorning Miss." an older lady say to me sweet "What can I do for you?" I point my finger at some food includes 2 choclate crossants and a bagle. "Is that all for you?" the lady ask and I say "Thats all Thanks" I buy and walk back to our flat. Back in the flat I put my shoes down and go back in our bedroom and see that my blue haird girl is awake "Hey, where have you been?" Chloe ask me still sitting in the bed "I got us some breakfast" I say and Chloe smiles at me. I smile back and put the bag with the food on the bed and pull of my Jacket and Jeans that I just wear my longarm Stars t-shirt, my black underwear and my fluffy socks and jump to Chloe in the bed. "I like in waht direction this is going" Chloe say to me and kiss me, I smile at her and grap the bag and pull out 1 Choclate crossants for Chloe and the bagle for me. "Mhmm thats soo good, thanks Rach" Chloe say to me and devours the crossant nearly, a Choclate spot is at Chloes mouth angel and I wipe it with my thumb away. "Thanks" she say and look at her with lovley eyes, after our eating I clean it fast togehter and cuddling with Chloe in our bed, it smells like Choclate crossants and just pure love.


End file.
